


Seeing Red

by dennih23



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, WC100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dennih23/pseuds/dennih23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A case goes wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

Title: Seeing Red  
Prompt: #39 Blood  
Author: dennih23  
Rating: G  
Spoilers: None  
Word Count: 235  
Summary: A case goes wrong  
Disclaimer: Jeff Eastin owns White Collar, I only wish I did

 

He was seething, his anger rising as he quickly marched directly at Ruiz. 

Looking up, Ruiz snapped, “What the hell do you want Caffrey?”

His response was a right hook that caught Ruiz’s jaw and sent him sprawling backwards. Before he could throw another punch Jones pulled him away. Neal scowled at Ruiz and hissed, “This is your fault.”

Ruiz wiped the blood from his mouth, “You just bought yourself trouble – assaulting an FBI agent.”

Jones stood, hands on hips, between the two men. He clenched his fists, “Not so fast Ruiz, this mess falls back on you. Get your people together and get out of here. I want your reports on my desk in an hour.” Jones took Neal’s arm and walked him away.

Looking down, Neal began trembling as he noticed all the blood – Peter’s blood - that had intermingled and twisted into the blue fibers of his shirt. There was so much blood. He let out the breath he was holding when Jones laid a hand on his shoulder. As he looked up Jones nodded, “Go – be with Peter. Diana and I will take care of things here.”

Neal exhaled and whispered, “Thank you.”

He slid to a stop as he reached his fallen partner and he sank to the pavement. Blinking back tears he laid his hand on his motionless partner. Gently he murmured, “You’ll be okay, you have to be.”

 

 

Thanks for reading!  
Author’s Note: This is part of an idea I have for an AU where Neal is a police officer and Peter is his K9 partner – any thoughts let me know.


End file.
